Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. As the number of mobile subscribers increases, efficient management of messaging and signaling communications between user equipment and core network resources becomes critical. Messaging communications can include data and control communications at the application level, whereas signaling communications typically involve control communications with the network providing connectivity for data services. Messaging and signaling interactions that occur when a user equipment transitions between idle and active mode can consume system resources that could otherwise be used to provide other services and/or improve user experience. When idle and active mode transitions occur across multiple user equipment service in a communication system, the compounded effects of such transitions can create network congestion and/or lead to suboptimal use of network resources. Accordingly, there are significant challenges in managing idle and active mode transitions of user equipment in a network environment.